Maleficent origins: A prequel of Sleeping Beauty
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Quise llamarlo "The mistress of all evil 2.0". Que lo disfrutéis.
1. Neriah

**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS**

Bueno, aquí me tenéis otra vez erre que erre con mi tema, XD. Os explico: Originalmente no iba escribir ésta historia, pero cuando publiqué "The mistress of all evil" me di cuenta de que explicaba mi historia demasdo deprisa. Mi historia no llegaba a cuajar. Fallaba algo, y ese algo era que no explicaba bien. "The mistress of all evil" es para leerla después de leer ésta historia. Tenía que expandirla por narices si quería que me quedara bien. Así que después de darme de cabezazos contra la pared y ver como castigo todos los capitulos de "águila roja" (a la primera media hora ya te quieres sacar los ojos y arrancarte las orejas), decidí escribir ésta historia, que sería más o menos como "The mistress of all evil 2.0". Que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

- ¡Vamos! ¿No querrás que nos pillen, verdad?

La niña, con las manos llenas de pasteles, salió corriendo tras su hermana en dirección al patio. Con la gran habilidad que da la práctica, evitaron a todas las damas, caballeros, soldados y pajes que se encontraron. Abrieron una puerta y salieron a un jardín. En el centro había un enorme árbol rodeado de flores. Al llegar a sus pies, la niña rubia se guardó los pasteles en su bolsillo, se quitó los zapatos y empezó a trepar hasta una rama baja. Su hermana la siguió. Cuando se aseguraron por completo de que estaban solas, se acomodaron en las ramas, sacaron los pasteles y empezaron a comer.

-¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta? –preguntó la niña morena.

-No lo creo –respondió su hermana mordisqueando un pastel- No te preocupes, no los echarán en falta. Ni siquiera nos han visto entrar en las cocinas. El viejo Pierre apenas ve nada.

-¿Pero y si nos ha visto, ha fingido no vernos y ahora se lo está contando a Madre?

-Te he dicho que no lo hará –dijo la niña con fastidio- Neri, no seas agonías y disfruta de los pasteles.

-¿Pero y si nos pillan?

-Entonces déjame hablar a mí.

Ella la sonrió confiada y Neriah le devolvió la sonrisa. Fleur siempre conseguía salir airosa de cualquier lío. Siguieron subidas al árbol hasta que las llamaron para la cena. Entonces las dos bajaron y caminaron tranquilamente hacia el salón cogidas de la mano.


	2. Glenhaven

Neriah contemplaba la tormenta desde la ventana de su pequeño cuarto en el castillo de Glenhaven. La lluvia caía con fuerza desde hacía tres días, justo el día en que Neriah había llegado al que sería su hogar durante los próximos años. Desde entonces casi no había salido de su habitación.

Neriah se preguntaba cómo estaría Fleur. Imaginó que estaría en el barco que la llevaría a Gaiforte, al otro lado del mar, muy lejos de ella. Su hermana sería educada en la corte del recién coronado rey Hubert de Gaiforte, un hombre que se caracterizaba por su generosidad y amabilidad hacia su gente. Su hermana se lo pasaría en grande allí...

Sin embargo, Neriah había sido enviada al faustoso castillo de Glenhaven, al lugar más aburrido que existía. El castillo no protegía a una gran ciudad, sino a un pequeño pueblucho de mala muerte cuyos habitantes casi se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, así que casi no había donde divertirse afuera. Desde el primer día se había sometido a las estrictas reglas de aquel lugar extraño, procurando no cometer el más mínimo error si no quería que la arpía que tenía la reina por ama de llaves la castigara para el resto de sus días. Y, por si fuera poco, todos los niños no le dirigían la palabra...

...Todos menos uno.

Neriah recordó cómo en su primer día había intentado entablar amistad con alguien. Al finalizar la tarde, los pajes y las pequeñas damas salieron en tropel a jugar. Las niñas jugaban a las muñecas, a saltar la comba, y presumían, orgullosas, de sus colecciones de cintas de colores. Los chicos jugaban a caballeros con armas de mentira. Neriah se quedó apartada en un rincón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, con miedo a acerarse. Alguien sugirió que todos jugaran a ser cortesanos. Las chicas y los chicos se acercaron para decidir qué papel representaría cada uno. El papel del rey le fue asignado por unanimidad a uno de los chicos mayores. Pronto todos los chicos tenían su papel. Sin embargo, las chicas discutían entre ellas por ver quién debía hacer de reina. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, y Neriah pensó que todas acabarían a tortas…

-¡Basta! –gritó un chico.

Todas se callaron al instante. El chico que hacía de rey las miraba a todas con enfado.

-Así todas demostráis que no podéis ser reinas ninguna de vosotras –dijo fingiendo solemnidad. Algunos chicos rieron por lo bajo. Luego señaló a Neriah- Mirad a esa chica. Ella merece ser la reina más que todas vosotras juntas.

-¡Qué! –Berrearon las crías- ¿Una lexovien reina?

Algunos chicos se le acercaron con cautela.

-Oye, Stefan, es una lexovien…

-No es como nosotros…

-no quieras enfadarlas más...

Pero el muchacho se cruzó de hombros arrogantemente.

-Yo soy el rey –dijo- Y como rey hago lo que quiero. Y si digo que quiero que esa chica sea reina, reina será.

El chico se acercó a Neriah sonriendo.

-Hola .saludó- Soy el príncipe Stefan de Glenhaven. Estamos jugando a ser cortesanos. ¿Te gustaría ser mi reina?

Neriah quería que se la tragara la tierra. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada. Lentamente, levantó su cara, roja como un tomate, para poder contemplar al príncipe de cerca.

Stefan de Glenhaven era moreno, muy delgado y alto. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y unos ojos azul oscuro muy penetrantes. A sus trece años, Stefan era un muchacho en pleno desarrollo, todavía con algunos rasgos de niño. Sin embargo, a Neriah le pareció el gallardo héroe de un cuento de hadas...


	3. Preceptores

- …Permitidme presentaros, alteza, a vuestros nuevos preceptores.

Los maestros desfilaron uno tras otro ante ella, dando sus nombres y la materia que impartían. Neriah los contemplaba aburrida. A diferencia de Fleur, ella odiaba el estudio. Su hermana habría escrutado a cada uno de aquellos eruditos con curiosidad, intentando aprender desde el primer día. Por el contrario, Neriah buscaba la forma más rápida de escabullirse de aquella estúpida ceremonia.

La voz de su doncella le devolvió a la realidad.

-Y él es, alteza, vuestro último instructor, el mago Ivosh de Trusso.

Neriah contempló un tanto sorprendida a su nuevo maestro. No se parecía en nada a la imagen que la niña tenía preconcebida de lo que era un mago. Se trataba de un hombre alto y fuerte. Vestía una túnica negra con adornos plateados. En su mano iquierda sostenía una vara. Neriah observó que todos los presentes le trataban con un profundo respeto. ¿Era por admiración?...

..."No", pensó Neriah, "Le temen. Míralos, están acongojados...¿Tan poderoso es éste hombre como para tener así a toda una corte?"

-Alteza –dijo el hechicero. No se inclinó ante ella, sino que la miró directamente a la cara- Las clases comenzarán lo más pronto posible. Id ésta tarde a mi estudio en la torre. Sed puntual.

Sin decir más, el hombre abandonó la sala.

* * *

Por la tarde Neriah se dirigió al estudio de Ivosh para comenzar su aprendizaje. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no podía apartar sus pensamientos de su nuevo preceptor. Por extraño que pareciera, aquel hombre no le infundía temor alguno. Más bien era curiosidad. "Sí", pensó, "Yo no le temo para nada". Saberlo le hizo sentirse superior a todos los habitantes de Glenhaven. Todos (menos el príncipe Stefan, claro) la habían dejado de lado por ser una lexovien. Ella, una lexovien, había demostrado tener más valor que todos ellos juntos...

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta del estudio del mago. Neriah esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo y llamó.

La puerta se abrió sola y la niña entró.


	4. Una conversación

-¿Por qué le pones tanto empeño? ¿Es por algún motivo especial?

Neriah apartó la vista del grueso libro de hechizos que estudiaba y miró a su preceptor. Llevaba estudiando con él un año, un año metida entre libros de hechizos y conjuros. Se pasaba casi todo el día con Ivosh en su estudio, sin acudir casi a las otras clases. Su poco tiempo libre lo pasaba con el príncipe Stefan.

A cualquier niño ese horario le habría parecido agotador, sin casi tiempo libre y estudiando todo el día, pero a Neriah le gustaba.

Ella sólo pedía libre el tiempo necesario para pasar un rato con Stefan. No quería relacionarse con los demás niños, ni ellos querían relacionarse con ella. Además, había encontrado una materia que la apasionaba. Esa materia era la magia. Desde el primer día, Neriah se había esforzado al máximo por aprender todos los encantamientos recogidos en la inmensa biblioteca de su maestro. Se pasaba noches enteras sin dormir memorizando y practicando hechizos bajo la recelosa mirada de la corte de Glenhaven…

-¿Por qué le pones tanto empeño? –volvió a preguntar Ivosh.

Neriah tardó un poco en contestar.

-No sabría decirte, Ivosh –dijo dubitativa- Supongo que es porque la magia me apasiona.

-Eso ya lo sé –respondió el mago- Pero hay más, Neriah, y lo sabes. Me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

-Es sólo que la magia me encanta, nada más –contestó.

-Ya…-Ivosh se acercó a su aprendiza y la miró directamente a los ojos- ¿No será que quieres demostrar algo a alguien? ¿A todo Glenhaven, por ejemplo?

Neriah lo miró sorprendida. Había dado en el clavo.

-Me gustaría…-empezó-…Me gustaría demostrar a todos esos inútiles lo poderosa que puede ser una lexovien. Lo poderosa que puedo ser yo.

Su maestro la miraba pensativo.

-Pero no sólo a Glenhaven entero, ¿verdad?

-No. Me…-tragó saliva- Yo desearía demostrarles a todos en Lisieux que puedo ser más que una segundona…

-¿Una segundona? ¿Por qué una segundona?

-Todo es por Fleur –cada palabra que decía aumentaba su ira- Ella siempre ha sido la preferida de nuestros padres y del reino entero. Ella siempre consigue lo que quiere. Si se le antoja algún capricho se lo dan por caro que sea. Si se mete en líos nunca la castigan. Todo porque ella nació primero.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Ivosh con sorna- ¿Nació en primer lugar?

Neriah ya estaba harta de aquella conversación.

-¡Sí! ¡Tuvo que nacer en primer lugar!

-Pero...-la interrumpió el hechicero- ¿Estás segura de que ella nació primero?

Neriah se sorprendió. Nunca lo había pensado. De aquello sólo tenía la palabra de sus padres...

...Acaso ellos podían...¿Podían haberla mentido?

-Tú no te mereces ser la segunda –interrumpió el mago con voz melosa- Una persona tan brillante como tú merece estar en lo más alto. Tú mereces ser reina mucho más que tu hermana. Y puedes conseguirlo usando tu poder. Sólo tendrías que quitar a la otra de en medio…

-¡Nunca! –Saltó Neriah- ¡Nunca haría daño a mi hermana! Yo la quiero y ella me quiere. Jamás me haría daño…Ella…-suspiró. Deseaba, por encima de todo, calmarse-…Escucha, demos por zanjada esta conversación. No quiero volver a hablar más del tema…

-Como queráis, alteza. Sólo dejadme decir una cosa más: Daríais todo por vuestra hermana, pero, ¿y ella? ¿Acaso ella daría todo por vos? Os ruego meditéis mis palabras.

Y sin decir más abandonó la estancia dejando a Neriah sola con sus pensamientos.


	5. Diablo

-¡Eh, Stefan, espera!

Al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas el príncipe hizo una mueca de fastidio. "Mierda", pensó. Hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que siguieran caminando sin él.

Neriah se le acercó corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Menos mal, creía que ya no te vería –dijo jadeando- He oído que te vas durante un tiempo a visitar a unos parientes.

Stefan le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, me marcho. Pero no hoy. Me voy mañana.

Neriah se sonrojó.

-Vaya, creía que era hoy. Yo venía a despedirme. Vuelvo a casa la próxima semana.

"¡Bien!", exclamó Stefan para sus adentros.

-Es…Es una pena que te marches, Neriah –contestó fingiendo tristeza- Nos habíamos hecho tan amigos…

De pronto, el príncipe tuvo una idea.

-Me gustaría darte un regalo de despedida. Espera que te lo traiga.

Stefan se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Volvió al cabo de un rato con un pequeño bulto en las manos.

-Toma, esto es para ti –dijo entregándole el bulto. Neriah, roja como un tomate, cogió el bulto con cuidado.

Era una cría de cuervo a la que apenas le habían salido las plumas. Neriah lo miró extrañada, sin saber qué hacer con él.

-Es una cría que encontré ayer –dijo Stefan- Se había caído del nido. Me gustaría que la cuidaras por mí.

En un principio, Neriah no contestó. Tras unos momentos, decidió decir algo, algo muy importante para ella.

-¿S-significa esto que…que yo soy…una persona especial…para ti?

Stefan se quedó anonadado. No se esperaba en absoluto aquella pregunta.

-Esto…-empezó- Claro que sí, Neriah. Eres una persona muy importante para mí. Si no lo fueras, no te lo habría regalado…-Stefan no quería seguir hablando. Decidió terminar cuanto antes- Oye Neriah, perdona, pero me están esperando –dijo señalando a sus amigos- Adiós y buen viaje.

Stefan empezó a correr como un poseso hacia sus amigos. Ya casi había llegado cuando aquella voz entrometida lo llamó de nuevo.

-¡Stefan! –Gritó Neriah- ¿Cómo se llama el cuervo?

La verdad era que no le había puesto nombre. Stefan no quiso decirlo para que le dejara de dar la lata. Decidió inventarse uno.

-¡Se llama Diablo!

Y, sin decir más, avanzó hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

-¡Eres genial, Stefan! –Bramaron los muchachos- Al fin te has desecho de ese pajarraco asqueroso.

El príncipe se unió a las risas de sus amigos. El grupo comenzó a andar.

Pasado un rato, uno de los chicos se dirigió al príncipe.

-Oye, Stefan. Hay algo que todos nosotros queríamos preguntarte desde hace tiempo...

-¿Ah, sí? –respondió el chico.

-Sí. Verás, lo que queremos preguntarte es por qué te hablas con esa bruja. No deberías hacerlo, ya sabes de sobra todo lo que ha hecho desde la marcha de Ivosh.

Stefan se quedó callado unos momentos. Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía. Las desapariciones, los experimentos, todo. Aquello era un secreto a voces en Glenhaven…

-Es por pura cortesía, chicos. Soy el príncipe heredero, tengo que ser buen anfitrión y tratar bien a mis invitados, aunque éstos sean lexovien. Pero os aseguro que yo la odio como el que más. Desde que la conocí no ha hecho más que seguirme como una boba a donde quiera que vaya. Para mí no ha sido más que un incordio…

* * *

Neriah acariciaba con cariño a su recién adquirida mascota. "Diablo", pensó, "Mi fiel amigo…"


	6. Aunque pudiera, no lo haría

Estaban las dos sentadas en el pequeño jardín del castillo de Lisieux. Neriah, subida a su árbol favorito, jugaba con Diablo. El cuervo echaba a volar y volvía a su muñeca pasado un rato. Entonces graznaba, como si hablara con ella…Por su parte, Fleur estaba sentada en un banco al pie del árbol, leyendo un libro. De cuando en cuando miraba de reojo al cuervo con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba nada ese pajarraco.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? A Diablo, digo –se atrevió a preguntar.

Neriah apartó la vista de su querida mascota y miró abajo, donde estaba su hermana.

-No lo encontré. Me lo regalaron.

-¿Quién?

Neriah se sonrojó.

-El príncipe de Glenhaven, Stefan –soltó de corrido- Como regalo de despedida.

Fleur pensó al instante que era el regalo más feo que había visto, pero se guardó de decírselo a su hermana. No quería empezar a discutir.

-Oye, Neri, me gustaría comentarte algo.

Neriah se extrañó. Desde que su hermana había vuelto de Gaiforte estaba mucho más seria. Ya no era la Fleur de antes. Se pasaba los días metida entre libros de Historia, Política y finanzas. Apenas se separaba de sus padres, y estaba a su lado en las reuniones, las galas y las recepciones. Se había convertido, en fin, en una joven princesa, una auténtica flor de la corte…

Neriah bajó del árbol y se sentó al lado de Fleur. Diablo volvió a posarse en su muñeca y la chica le acarició con cariño.

-¿Te acuerdas del otro día?

Sí, claro que lo recordaba. Aquel día, Neriah le mostró sus nuevos poderes a Fleur. Al principio su hermana no había querido saber nada de ellos. Sin embargo, Neriah consiguió convencerla de que no eran malignos. Aquel día finalizó con las dos volando hacia el atardecer mediante unas alas que la chica había hecho aparecer. Iban las dos juntas, cogidas de la mano. Reían. Reían como si los cinco años de separación no hubieran existido. Fleur volvía a tener la misma mirada pícara de siempre…

-He estado pensando –dijo Fleur- Creo que tus poderes nos pueden ser muy útiles. Ya sabes de sobra cómo se han arruinado las cosechas debido al granizo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Neriah, aunque se lo imaginaba.

-Tus poderes pueden salvar muchas vidas, Neri. Sólo te pido que los uses para devolver a esas pobres gentes sus cosechas.

Neriah se quedó callada, con la cabeza baja. Fleur la miraba ansiosa, aguardando la respuesta. Al cabo de un rato la chica se levantó. Diablo seguía posado en su brazo, mirando a Fleur con lo que ella intuyó era una mirada de profundo desprecio. Su hermana le daba la espalda.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides –dijo muy seria.

-¿Por qué, Neri?

-Aún no puedo controlar el clima. Además…Yo…Aunque pudiera, no lo haría.

Fleur se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo…Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No te conozco! ¡Mi hermana nunca diría algo tan cruel! –gritó conmocionada.

Pero Neriah no contestó. Empezó a andar con paso decidido hacia el interior. Abrió una puerta, pasó y la cerró de un portazo.

Fleur se levantó para seguirla, pero se encontró con que no podía dar un paso. Miró con tristeza la puerta cerrada. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se atrevió a hablar

-Cuánto has cambiado, Neriah…

Fue aquel el día en el que las dos comprendieron que su profunda amistad acabaría pronto.


	7. Cumpleaños

Todos los años en Lisieux se celebraban decenas de fiestas, pero desde hacía dieciséis años la más espléndida y recordada era la que celebraba el cumpleaños de las princesas Fleur y Neriah. Los reyes organizaban personalmente los festejos, contrataban a los músicos, decoraban el castillo, e invitaban a los jóvenes príncipes y princesas de los reinos vecinos a la celebración.

Pero aquél año era, con mucho, el más especial, ya que las princesas cumplían dieciséis años. A partir de entonces serían consideradas mayores de edad y podrían casarse. Por ello, sus padres no habían escatimado invitaciones para los hijos de los reyes vecinos en los años anteriores.

Ese día, cuando las jóvenes bajaron al gran salón a desayunar fueron recibidas con vítores. Ambas recibieron los saludos y abrazos de sus padres y se sentaron a la mesa. Su padre dio el típico discurso de todos los años como representante de la familia real. En el último momento, justo antes de acabar, pidió que se levantara Fleur, su primogénita, para que dijera unas palabras. No llamó a Neriah.

La joven podía percibir que toda aquella fanfarria estaba destinada más a Fleur que a ella. Fleur, la heredera al trono de Lisieux, que ese día se convertía en una adulta. Ella, Neriah, la eterna segundona, como siempre, permanecía a la sombra de su hermana. Fleur era luz y Neriah oscuridad; y todos los presentes preferían a la luz.

La ira de Neriah crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo, se obligó a controlarse. Si debía enfadarse con alguien, no era con su hermana.

Fleur terminó de hablar entre los aplausos de los presentes. Después, su padre bendijo la mesa y todos comieron.

* * *

Las dos caminaban juntas en dirección a los aposentos de sus padres. Al parecer, los monarcas tenían algo que decirlas en privado.

Al final del pasillo estaba la puerta de la alcoba. Cerrada. Las muchachas llamaron y les abrió su madre con su habitual sonrisa tranquila. Les hizo un gesto y las dos entraron.

Neriah se quedó, como siempre, detrás de Fleur, que miraba a sus padres con una sonrisa amable. Y, tal y como Neriah esperaba, sus padres se dirigieron a su hermana en primer lugar.

-Tu padre y yo tenemos una sorpresa preparada para ti, hija –dijo la reina.

Fleur sonrió.

-Me apuesto lo que queráis a que sé lo que es –contestó la joven.

Los reyes miraron a su hija con expresión de fingida sorpresa.

-Es un caballo nuevo, ¿verdad? –Dijo Fleur, emocionada- Desde que la pobre Bailarina murió de vieja no he podido montar otra vez…

Los reyes se miraron y sonrieron. El rey se encargó de contestar:

-Es algo más importante que un caballo, princesa. Tu madre y yo queremos decirte una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó la joven muy seria. El tono de voz de su padre no era muy halagüeño.

Neriah aguzó el oído. El tono de voz de su padre le daba mala espina.

-Hija -añadió la reina- ya tienes dieciséis años. Eres mayor de edad y estás en edad de casarte…. -hizo una pausa- Lo que queremos decirte es que te hemos prometido en matrimonio.

Para Fleur fue como si la arrojaran un cubo de agua fría. La palabra "matrimonio" había estado fuera de su vocabulario desde siempre. Se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, mirando a sus padres sin creerse del todo sus palabras.

-Ma…Matrimonio –consiguió decir.

Neriah se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Prometida? ¿Con quién?

-Con el príncipe Stefan de Glenhaven, Neriah. Tú ya le conoces.

Ahora la que quedó conmocionada fue Neriah. Aquello era completamente imposible. No lo podía creer.

-Pero… ¡¿Pero cómo podéis comprometerla a alguien que no conoce?! –saltó.

-Está decidido –respondió su padre- Dentro de un mes Fleur partirá a Glenhaven para casarse…

-¡Sólo os interesa la política! ¡¿Cómo sabéis que Fleur va a ser feliz allí?!

Entonces el rey perdió la paciencia. Comenzaron a discutir. Fleur apenas escuchaba. Estaba sentada en la gran cama con dosel. Le costaba asimilarlo. El compromiso significaba para ella perder su libertad, encadenarse a un hombre que aún no conocía. Su madre la abrazó.

-Tesoro –dijo- él es un príncipe de un reino vecino. Con vuestro matrimonio se unirán ambos reinos. El día de vuestra boda, tu padre y yo abdicaremos y vosotros seréis reyes. Los reyes más poderosos del continente, me atrevería a decir…Además, es un buen muchacho. Estoy segura de que los dos seréis muy felices…

* * *

Esa noche ninguna de las dos pudo dormir. A solas, cada una en su cuarto, lloraron. Fleur lloró por la libertad que iba a perder, por tener que dejar Lisieux atrás. Neriah, por su parte, lloraba por una persona, una persona a la que no había visto en años. Alguien que amaba, pero que no iba a ser suyo. Una vez más, Fleur se llevaba la mejor parte…


	8. Que no sea como ella

Aquella mañana el príncipe Stefan se levantó más tarde de lo habitual. Se saltó el desayuno y salió solo a dar un paseo a caballo. No estaba de humor para nada; no lo estaba desde el día en que se anunció su compromiso.

Mientras espoleaba a su caballo el joven recordó otra vez aquel día. A pesar de haber pasado varias semanas desde entonces lo seguía recordando como si hubiera sido ayer:

_Se encontraba pasando unos días en el castillo de Gaiforte, hogar del rey Hubert, con quien había entablado amistad. Ese día Stefan estaba practicando con la espada cuando Hubert vino con expresión preocupada._

_Stefan se extrañó. Dejó la pesada arma de prácticas en el suelo y se limpió el sudor antes de dirigirse a su amigo._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_Hubert esbozó una leve sonrisa._

_-Depende de cómo lo veas. Tus padres han escrito._

_-¿A ti? –El joven hizo una pausa- ¿Para qué?_

_-Me piden que te diga algo. Algo importante._

_Al instante el joven pensó que algo había pasado. Algo no muy bueno. _

_-Quieren que te diga que te han comprometido en matrimonio._

_Stefan soltó un suspiro de fastidio._

_-Eso ya me lo imaginaba. No me digas que mis padres te han escrito para que me cuentes esa tontería…_

_-Ah –le interrumpió Hubert- resulta que hay más. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre la identidad de tu futura esposa?_

_La verdad era que no. Para esas cosas sus padres mostraban un absoluto secretismo. Aunque se sospechaba que la elegida podría ser Joan de Aleyn._

_-Esto…-balbuceó, inseguro- ¿Joan de Aleyn?_

_En el rostro del rey se dibujó una expresión de desconcierto._

_-¿Joan de Aleyn? ¿Estás hablando de Joan de Aleyn, esa idiota que tiene serrín en lugar de cerebro?_

_-¿A ti qué te parece? –respondió el joven con ironía._

_-Nada más lejos. Tu prometida estuvo en mi castillo durante algunos años, de niña. Es una criatura de increíble belleza e inteligencia. Tu seguro que conoces a su hermana. Ella se educó en Glenhaven…Neriah, creo que se llamaba._

_Al escuchar ese nombre Stefan se quedó con los ojos como platos. Se volvió rápidamente para mirar a su amigo a los ojos, esperando que fuera una broma. Pero la mirada de Hubert le demostraba que no._

_-No… ¡No es posible! –Gritó- ¿Cómo han podido comprometerme con la hermana de esa loca? _

_Hubert intentó que se tranquilizara._

_-Ya he oído los rumores. Pero puedo jurar por lo más sagrado que Fleur no es para nada como su hermana. Como ya te dije antes, es muy hermosa e inteligente. Creo que deberías darla una oportunidad._

_-¿Una oportunidad, dices?_

_-Eso mismo. Creo que deberías conocerla un poco antes de casaros. Deberíais pasar algún tiempo juntos antes de la boda, para conoceros. Estoy seguro de que no te decepcionará._

_El joven suspiró, resignado._

_-¿Te han dicho cuándo vendrá a Glenhaven?_

_-Dentro de un mes. Debes partir pronto si quieres llegar antes que ella._

_Stefan no contestó. Empezó a andar en silencio hacia el interior del castillo._

_-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó el rey._

_-A ordenar que hagan mi equipaje. Ya te escribiré para contarte que tal nos va._

…_Dos días después el joven se encontraba en alta mar, en el barco que lo llevaría de vuelta a Glenhaven..._

Stefan se detuvo cerca de un río para que su montura pudiera beber. Mientras el animal bebía él se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla. Pensaba en su prometida, en cómo sería. Después sus pensamientos se desviaron a Neriah. Él no tenía un solo buen recuerdo de ella. Recordó cómo le perseguía constantemente con cara de bobalicona, su maldita obsesión por la magia, hasta donde había llegado por dominarla. Aquella niña había resultado ser un autentico monstruo…

-Lo único que espero –dijo para sí- es que Fleur no sea como ella…


	9. Una promesa

Sentada frente a su ventana, Fleur observaba a los pajes cargar su equipaje en la carroza que la llevaría a Glenhaven. Un grupo de caballeros, escogidos entre los mejores de Lisieux, se encargarían de escoltarla. Todos estaban fuera, en el patio, comprobando sus armaduras antes de partir.

La joven apartó la mirada del patio y miró el horizonte. Aún era temprano y el sol estaba saliendo. El cielo estaba completamente teñido de una luz rosada…

-Es bonita, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz.

Fleur salió de su ensimismamiento y se giró para ver a quien le hablaba.

Neriah estaba detrás de ella. No había nadie más en su cuarto. Le sonreía.

-¿El qué es bonita? –preguntó Fleur.

-Pues la aurora, ¿qué si no?

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana y le hizo gesto para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Es la primera vez que oigo referirse al amanecer de esa forma…-dijo, pensativa.

-Es el nombre de la diosa romana del alba, Aurora –respondió Neriah- Lo leí en mis libros.

Fleur volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez el horizonte. "Aurora", pensó, "Me gusta. Resuena como una melodía. Es un nombre hermoso…".

-Qué no pondrá en esos libros tuyos –dijo- Te pasas los días encerrada en tu cuarto leyendo. Me extraña que no te los sepas ya de memoria…

Ahora era Neriah la que contemplaba el horizonte.

-Son muchos hechizos y difíciles de aprender. Tengo que practicar.

-Ya…-respondió Fleur.

Las dos estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, sin ni siquiera mirarse. Al cabo de un rato Neriah se atrevió a hablar.

-Oye, Fleur…

-Dime.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor.

La joven miró a su hermana, extrañada.

-¿De qué se trata?

Neriah tardó un poco en contestar. Lo que iba a decir no era fácil para ella.

-Yo…Yo quiero que me prometas…No, quiero que me jures…que nunca, jamás, amarás al príncipe.

Fleur esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de un hombre al que no conozco? –respondió con la mirada baja.

-Quiero que me lo jures –dijo Neriah, tajante.

Ella la miraba con los ojos brillantes, como si fuera a llorar. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-¿Y eso te haría feliz?-Preguntó.

Dos lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse sobre la cara de Neriah. Entonces Fleur comprendió cuán importante era aquella promesa para su hermana.

-No te había visto llorar desde que teníamos siete años –dijo la joven dulcemente. Entonces se levantó y alzó solemnemente la mano derecha- Yo, Fleur de Lisieux, juro, por la fuerte amistad que nos une, no amar nunca a mi prometido, Stefan de Glenhaven.

Neriah se levantó, emocionada. Sin decir nada, las dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

Al mediodía la joven se despidió de su familia en el patio. La corte en pleno estaba allí, junto a los criados, para darle el adiós a su princesa. Después de abrazar a sus padres, Fleur subió a la carroza y la comitiva se puso en marcha.

Desde la ventana, la joven contempló a la multitud que se agolpaba en el patio, que estaba allí sólo por ella. Sin embargo, su mirada se concentró al instante en su hermana. Sin pensarlo, movió la mano en un gesto de despedida. La multitud empezó a lanzar vivas.

Neriah, por su parte, hizo ademán de levantar la mano y devolverle el gesto a su hermana, pero se contuvo, y permaneció quieta, impasible, mientras el carruaje se alejaba…


	10. Presentaciones

-¡Llega la princesa! ¡Abrid las puertas!

El grito se extendió por todo el castillo. Una multitud se había congregado, expectante, para ver a la que sería la próxima reina de Glenhaven. Dentro de la carroza, Fleur observaba todos aquellos rostros. Habían venido a verla a ella…

-Es extraño –se dijo- soy una lexovien; qué raro que se alegren tanto de que yo vaya a ser reina…

-Eso, alteza –se apresuró a contestar su dama de compañía- Es porque os adoran. Sin duda alguna han oído hablar de vos y de vuestros muchos dones. Esperan de vos que seáis una gobernante capaz y una buena reina…

"Sí", pensó la joven con amargura, "una buena reina". Suspiró con fastidio a la vez que corría la pequeña cortina que tapaba el ventanuco del carruaje.

* * *

Los reyes de Glenhaven estaban esperándola en las imponentes puertas de la fortaleza, sobre unas escaleras. Fleur bajó de la carroza pausadamente y comenzó a ascender con la mirada baja. Cuando llegó al final se inclinó ante sus futuros suegros mientras se presentaba con toda la solemnidad que exigía aquel momento. Después el rey, riendo a carcajadas, le dio un sincero abrazo mientras la llamaba "hija". Entonces le presentó a su esposa y, por último, a su primogénito:

-Bueno –bramó el rey alegremente- ¡Éste será tu esposo, princesa! –Señaló al joven situado a sus espaldas- Mi hijo Stefan, príncipe heredero del trono de Glenhaven.

Fleur apartó la mirada de los monarcas y la concentró en aquel joven. Era bastante alto, de hecho le sacaba una cabeza, muy delgado, con el cabello negro, liso, suelto a la altura de los hombros. No la miraba directamente a la cara, sino que mantenía la mirada baja…

-¡Eh, tú! –gritó el rey. El príncipe alzó la mirada, sobresaltado, para mirar a su padre- ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando ahora? ¿Acaso no piensas darle un beso a tu futura esposa?

El joven se sonrojó. No contestó a su padre, sino que se inclinó levemente ante Fleur. Ella, comprendiendo lo que quería hacer, le tendió la mano en silencio, y el príncipe la cogió entre las suyas y la besó con dulzura.

-¡Así me gusta! –volvió a gritar su padre. Se giró hacia Fleur- Ahora, querida, a mi esposa y a mí nos encantaría enseñarte nuestro hogar…

Todos entraron en la fortaleza. Los orgullosos reyes le enseñaron una a una las principales dependencias del castillo. Prácticamente, eran los únicos que hablaban. Fleur se limitaba a contestar a sus preguntas mientras el príncipe, anonadado, no apartaba la mirada de ella…

"Hubert tenía razón", pensaba. Físicamente las hermanas casi no se parecían. A diferencia de Neriah, Fleur tenía una hermosa cabellera rubia y un saludable tono rosado en sus mejillas. Su figura era elegante; sus andares y su porte, dignos. Tenía una preciosa cara con forma de corazón, una nariz pequeña, unos labios rojos y carnosos, y unos espectaculares ojos verdes como esmeraldas…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado como un pasmarote?! –bramó su padre.

El joven salió de su ensimismamiento. Sus padres y la princesa estaban al otro lado del enorme corredor, y él se había quedado atrás, mirando a la chica como un completo idiota…

-¡Ya voy! –gritó mientras empezaba a correr.


	11. No puedo cumplir mi promesa

Éste capítulo es para mi amigo Ghost Steve, que hoy cumple 20 años. ¡Muchas felicidades!

* * *

Ella se sentía culpable. Culpable por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sentía que aquel pequeño desliz era traicionar a su hermana. Sin embargo, una promesa es una promesa, y si Fleur de Lisieux había prometido ir a dar un paseo por el bosque con su prometido, Fleur de Lisieux iría.

Iban los dos solos, a caballo. Ninguno decía una palabra. Ella avanzaba erguida sobre la silla, como la princesa que era; él tenía la mirada baja y se limitaba a echarle miradas furtivas de cuando en cuando. Era una situación bastante incómoda.

Fleur no podía olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a Neriah el día de su partida. Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez que no amaba al príncipe Stefan, y que nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se sentía tan irremediablemente atraída por él?

En silencio, Fleur se maldijo a sí misma por aquel momento de debilidad la pasada noche. Sólo dieron un paseo, pero para ella había sido maravilloso...

Pero para qué negarlo: él era encantador. Pero ella no caería. Lo había prometido…

-¿Te apetece parar un rato? –preguntó el joven.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se detuvo. Habían llegado a la orilla de un pequeño río. Los dos desmontaron y dejaron a los caballos pastar tranquilamente. Se sentaron a los pies de un árbol, apoyados en el tronco, a una distancia prudencial el uno del otro.

Más silencio. Era una situación realmente incómoda…

-Oye –saltó de repente el joven.

Ella se sobresaltó. Él parecía estar muy nervioso, casi a punto de explotar. No se miraban, sino que mantenían la vista al frente…

-Qui…Quisiera…Preguntarte…algo.

Ella le miró extrañada.

-¿Tú me amas? –preguntó.

Aquella pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. No supo qué responder. Decidió evadirse con otra pregunta:

-¿Y tú? –respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

Él tardó unos minutos en contestar.

-Pues creo -dijo el príncipe- que me estoy enamorando de ti. Nunca había conocido a una chica como tú.

-Eso lo dices –respondió muy seria- por agradar. Nada más.

-No –ahora él era el que se había puesto serio- ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

Ella estaba en un callejón sin salida. Decidió, por fin, ser sincera con él.

-No lo sé. No sé qué es lo que siento. Estoy confusa.

Entonces él se giró hacia ella.

-Fleur –dijo- No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Ten esto claro: yo nunca, jamás, te haría daño.

La princesa también se volvió. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Él la miraba con aquellos irresistibles y hermosos ojos azules…

…Los dos se besaron apasionadamente. Pasados unos minutos separaron sus labios y dijeron a la vez "te quiero". Rieron y se abrazaron. "Al diablo mi promesa", pensó Fleur mientras se abandonaba a los besos del joven. Hicieron el amor por primera vez allí mismo, cubiertos por las copas de los árboles y acunados por el canto de los pájaros...

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Stefan.

-Feliz –respondió Fleur- Muy feliz.

Estaban los dos recostados sobre la hierba, cubiertos por la capa del príncipe, bajo un cielo sin nubes, alumbrados por el sol de verano. La princesa se recostó de lado y puso una mano sobre el pecho del joven. Durante un instante, pensó en su hermana, pero no se sintió culpable. "Perdóname, Neriah", pensó, "Pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa". Al rato se quedó dormida.


	12. Toda la verdad

El día de la boda real amaneció cubierto por un cielo grisáceo, amenazante. Sin embargo, nadie se tomó la molestia de mirar hacia las alturas; el acontecimiento que iba a tener lugar abajo era infinitamente más importante. No todos los días se corona a un nuevo rey.

Los invitados habían llegado en su mayoría con anterioridad, sin embargo, los caminos estaban abarrotados de gente que deseaba contemplar en enlace.

Desde su faustuosa carroza, los padres de la novia refunfuñaban por el mal estado de los caminos que, según sus palabras, haría imposible el llegar a tiempo. Sentada frente a ellos, Neriah compartía en silencio la frustración por que el vehículo no avanzara más rápido. Podría haberse teletransportado, pero a sus padres no les había parecido correcto…

Con el fastidio escrito en el rostro, acariciaba con delicadeza a Diablo, su querida mascota. No hacía más que pensar en _él_. Anhelaba volver a ver al joven que le había regalado el animal hacía ya muchos años. Ésta vez, le diría por fin lo que sentía, nada podría impedírselo…

En cuanto a su hermana, se había retirado voluntariamente con aquella promesa, dejándole el terreno libre. Neriah podría actuar sin problemas…

* * *

Neriah paseaba por los enormes pasillos del castillo. En una de aquellas habitaciones estaba su hermana, seguramente rodeada de un enorme séquito de damas que escrutaban cada centímetro del vestido de novia para que no hubiera ningún fallo de última hora. Neriah no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. Ella, durante los tres años que pasó en Glenhaven, no había tenido ni la mitad de las atenciones ni del cariño que ahora tenía Fleur…

Se detuvo en seco. Se había desviado, sin querer, de su camino. Sus pasos le habían dirigido, inconscientemente, al estudio de su antiguo maestro. Llevada por una extraña atracción, giró el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Por un momento pensó que podía utilizar la magia para abrirla, pero se contuvo. Tenía otras cosas que hacer…

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Volvía a recorrer el mismo pasillo. Se cruzó un grupo de damas y sirvientas. Todas sonreían abiertamente y reían por o bajo. Neriah pensó que eran las que atendían a la novia, por lo que seguramente su hermana estaría sola. Apretó el paso.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Neriah ni siquiera llamó y entró, sonriente. Allí, frente a la ventana, estaba Fleur…

* * *

Neriah no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Contemplaba la escena con los ojos como platos, sin atreverse a decir nada…

…Allí, frente a la ventana, estaba Fleur, pero no estaba sola. La acompañaba un joven al que Neriah reconoció enseguida. Los dos estaban abrazados, besándose apasionadamente…

Neriah estaba allí plantada, observando atónita la escena. De repente, Fleur se volvió. Cuando vio a su hermana sonrió, feliz. Corrió hacia ella.

-¡Neri! –gritó mientras la abrazaba.

Neriah no le devolvió el abrazo. Le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Él las miraba a las dos, sonriente.

"_Daríais todo por vuestra hermana, pero, ¿y ella? ¿Acaso ella daría todo por vos?"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Fleur la miraba preocupada. Decía algo, pero Neriah no escuchaba. "Me ha traicionado", pensó, "Ella…Me ha…"

-¿Neri? –Preguntaba Fleur- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tú…-dijo Neriah por fin- Tú… ¡Me has traicionado!

Lo hizo sin pensar. Extendió la mano hacia su hermana. Murmuró un hechizo, y Fleur salió despedida.

-¡Fleur! –gritó Stefan.

El príncipe se abalanzó sobre su hermana, impidiendo por muy poco que se estampara contra la pared de piedra…

Neriah aún tenía el brazo extendido. Jadeaba. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Fleur la miraba con horror.

-Neriah…

-¡Cállate! –Respondió Neriah- ¡No eres más que una embustera! ¡Una embustera y una puta! ¡¿Qué significan para ti las promesas?!

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa? –preguntó Stefan.

Nadie contestó. Después de un minuto que se hizo eterno, Fleur habló:

-Tú…Tú le amas…-dijo, incrédula.

Aquello pilló a Neriah por sorpresa. Sonrió con desdén.

-Al…Al fin te das cuenta –contestó- Sin embargo, aquí estás tú, dispuesta como siempre a quitármelo todo…

Neriah apartó la mirada de su hermana y la concentró en el joven:

-¿De veras…De veras la quieres? –preguntó, vacilante, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-¡Por supuesto que la quiero! –bramó Stefan.

Neriah ahogó un suspiro. Le faltaba muy poco para derrumbarse. Sentía que, en el pasillo, una multitud de curiosos y guardias se abalanzaba sobre la puerta abierta para intentar ver algo. Hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-P…Pero –dijo- Tú…Tú dijiste…

-¡¿Pero aún no te has dado cuenta de que todo era una maldita mentira, imbécil?! –respondió Stefan. Neriah lo miraba fijamente. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que los ojos del príncipe estaban inyectados en sangre- ¡Fui cortés contigo porque alguien tenía que hacerlo!

"_Eres una persona muy importante para mí"_

- ¡Yo nunca te he soportado! ¡Te pasabas los días siguiéndome como una idiota!

"_Nos habíamos hecho tan amigos…"_

-¡¿De verdad creíste que me portaba bien contigo porque quería?!

"_¿Te gustaría ser mi reina?"_

-¡No eres más que un monstruo!

Fleur se agarró a la camisa del príncipe. Lloraba.

-Basta, Stefan…

Pero él continuó, regocijándose con cada sílaba que brotaba de sus labios.

-Yo te odiaba como el que más.

-Basta…

-No eres más que una bruja. ¿Sabes? Hasta te pusimos nombre y todo…

-¡Basta!

-¿Te gustaría oírlo?

-¡Déjalo ya!

-¡Tu nombre es Maleficent! –bramó el joven.

Él la miraba, altivo, orgulloso, sabiendo que la había herido. Ella estaba frente a él. Miraba al suelo sin decir nada. Stefan hizo una señal y los guardias la rodearon. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y cayó al suelo. Entonces Neriah alzó la cabeza…

-Yo…Yo…¡¡¡Yo os odio!!!

…Fue todo muy rápido. Aquel era un grito de dolor, de agonía, de infinito sufrimiento. Los guardias que la cercaban empezaron a arder, y sus gritos se mezclaron con el de ella. Todo su dolor, todo su odio, manifestado en forma de llamaradas. La gente corría y gritaba. Stefan y Fleur estaban frente a ella, hechos un ovillo. Él la abrazaba. Intentaba protegerla….

Neriah jadeaba. Con paso lento, se dirigió hacia su hermana mientras esquivaba a la multitud que corría de un lado a otro, aterrorizada. Se plantó frente a ellos. Alzaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Neriah les dedicó una perversa sonrisa.

-Os arrepentiréis de esto.

Fue lo único que dijo. Acto seguido desapareció.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en la comarca de Ravenhaven, lo aldeanos notaron un extraño resplandor en el viejo castillo en ruinas que se alzaba en lo alto de la Montaña Prohibida. Sin embargo, debido al mal tiempo de aquel día, se decidió pasarlo por alto. Podía haber sido un relámpago. Ante la perspectiva de tormenta, los campesinos recogieron sus herramientas y se dirigieron a sus casas. Efectivamente, al poco empezó a llover…

…Neriah se había aparecido en las ruinas del castillo de Ravenhaven. Llovía. Diablo, como siempre, estaba junto a ella.

-Maleficent –susurraba- Maleficent...


	13. Aurora

_Diez años después_

Desde su castillo, Maleficent contemplaba la escena. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba a un acongojado Stefan dar vueltas en círculo como un idiota ante la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. De vez en cuando pegaba la oreja a la puerta, intentando oír algo, cualquier cosa…

Los dos llevaban así toda la noche, aguardando. Pero a diferencia de Stefan, que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Maleficent se aburría. Ya empezaba a amanecer y parecía que aquello no terminaría nunca. Harta de contemplar cómo el rey más poderoso de Europa se comportaba como un imbécil, Maleficent murmuró unas palabras y la escena cambió…

Ahora contemplaba la faustuosa alcoba destinada a los monarcas. Allí, tumbada sobre la enorme cama con dosel, estaba Fleur.

Al verla, Neriah se alarmó. Estaba pasándolo mal. Muy mal. Estaba empapada en sudor y sangraba demasiado. Tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrar los pliegues del colchón. Gritaba, lloraba y jadeaba debido al dolor y al esfuerzo. Aquello no iba a salir bien, no podía salir bien…

Pero, para su sorpresa, todo salió a la perfección. A los pocos minutos la partera sostenía un pequeño bulto que se agitaba y lloraba con fuerza. El hijo de Stefan y Fleur. Su sobrino…

-Es una niña –dijo la mujer.

-Ni…Niña…-respondió su hermana. Intentó incorporarse a pesar del dolor, del agotamiento- Dejadme…Dejadme verla…

La mujer le entregó el bulto. Fleur lo cogió con el mayor de los cuidados. Neriah se acercó a la imagen para ver mejor. El bebé era rubio, como su hermana. Cuando abrió los ojos, Neriah contempló que los tenía profundamente azules. Eran los ojos que la habían enamorado hacía tantos años…

-Tiene los hermosos ojos de su padre…-susurró Fleur.

Maleficent no quiso ver más. Con un movimiento de su mano la imagen se disolvió. Salió de su estudio y anduvo hasta la sala principal del castillo. Se sentó en el enorme trono. Diablo se posó en uno de los brazos, contemplando, curioso, a su ama…

Maleficent sonrió complacida. Había esperado éste momento durante diez largos años. Ellos merecían ser castigados por lo que la habían hecho, y Maleficent no iba a dejar que se libraran. Matarles era algo demasiado fácil, demasiado vulgar, demasiado misericorde. Se merecían algo mucho más cruel, algo que dejara una huella imborrable en su memoria. Maleficent debía golpear donde más les doliera a los dos.

Y ahora, en ese mismo instante, había encontrado el instrumento perfecto para su venganza…

* * *

Ajena a todo, Fleur contemplaba embelesada a su hija recién nacida. Se había dormido. En ese momento, un rayo de sol matinal se filtró a través de la ventana e iluminó la gran cama con dosel, haciendo brillar con gran intensidad el cabello de la recién nacida princesa. Sólo entonces Fleur se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Automáticamente le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de una conversación que había mantenido muchos años atrás…

-"Es bonita, ¿verdad? La aurora" –susurró inconscientemente. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras; era como si las hubieran dicho ayer- "Es el nombre de la diosa romana del alba, Aurora. Lo leí en mis libros…"

En aquel momento entró su esposo. Se le acercó dando grandes zancadas, prácticamente corriendo. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Mira –dijo a la vez que le enseñaba el bebé- ¿No es preciosa?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí. Es…Es un encanto…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, temerosos de que la más mínima palabra rompiera todo el encanto de aquella escena…

-¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? –preguntó Stefan pasado un rato.

Fleur no le contestó. Contemplaba a la pequeña, pensativa…

-Aurora…-dijo por fin.

-¿Aurora? –Respondió el rey, extrañado- Nunca lo había oído…

-Es el nombre de la diosa romana del alba –contestó Fleur sin apartar la vista de su hija- ¿Tienes tú un nombre mejor?

Stefan rió por lo bajo.

-La verdad es que no…Pero me gusta cómo suena…

El rey acarició la pequeña cabeza mientras besaba a su mujer. Al cabo de un rato, le reclamaron en otro lugar y, muy a su pesar, salió de la habitación. Después llegaron a tropel sus damas de compañía, las cuales se agolparon ante el lecho mientras conversaban, haciendo un ruido similar al de las gallinas en el corral. Haciendo caso omiso a todo aquel ajetreo, Fleur no apartaba la vista del bebé.

-Aurora –murmuró- Mi pequeña Aurora…


	14. Los lazos que nos unen

**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS**

Bueno, en primer lugar pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero es que estaba de vacaciones y sin ordenador se me hizo imposible escribir. En segundo lugar decir que Ghost Steve me va a matar porque él (y yo, para que engañarse) quería que la historia continuase hasta la batalla contra Felipe. Sin embargo, he decidido acabar porque creo que el fic ya es de por sí demasiado largo, además de que si contara lo de la película ya no sería precuela. Prometo escribir más sobre Maléfica, pero no en éste fic (Ghost Steve, no te enfades, jeje).

Os dejo con el capítulo final de Maleficent Origins. Espero que os guste.

* * *

-…La veía como una rival, tal y como ella me veía a mí…

La mujer dejó la frase inacabada. De repente, tenía la mirada perdida, como si recordara aquellos momentos de su vida. Había dejado de caminar, y ahora estaban las dos allí plantadas en medio de aquel enorme pasillo. Los hermosos ojos azules de Aurora no se apartaban de su madre….

La joven se ocultaba bajo una aparente serenidad. Mentalmente clamó a su madre que prosiguiera, que deseaba saber más, pero se obligó a controlarse. Había presionado y esperado demasiado para conseguir que sus padres hablaran.

Su madre suspiró, ausente. Lentamente, alzó la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a su hija a los ojos.

-Ven –dijo.

Comenzaron otra vez a andar. De repente su madre había recobrado la energía.

-Cuando ella fue tachada de bruja –decía- su nombre fue borrado de todos los archivos, hasta de los tapices. Sin embargo, pude salvar una cosa.

La mujer se detuvo ante un enorme tapiz. Estaba dividido en pequeñas escenas, en su mayoría batallas. Aurora se reprochó a sí misma el haber pasado innumerables veces por allí y no haber reparado nunca en él…

-Bueno, ¿qué muestra el tapiz? –preguntó su madre.

Aurora contempló el tejido durante un rato y luego volvió a mirar a su madre. Ella sonreía con su habitual sonrisa triste.

-Cuenta una historia –dijo la joven- Sobre un rey. Se repite su nombre en latín sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo –añadió avergonzada- no sé cuál es la historia.

Su madre la sonrió con benevolencia, lo que hizo que Aurora se sonrojara aún más. Odiaba que le recordaran que los dieciséis años de vida campesina le habían convertido –a ojos de la corte- en una completa ignorante.

-Éste tapiz lo hizo mi madre cuando yo tenía cinco años. Muestra un episodio del reinado de mi padre, una reyerta con un señor feudal demasiado ¿cómo decirlo? "osado", que se atrevió a cuestionar mis derechos al trono de Lisieux.

-¿Tus derechos? –preguntó Aurora, extrañada.

-Sí, mis derechos –respondió Fleur- Hombres, al parecer les incordia que los gobierne una mujer…

-Ya veo…-dijo la joven.

-El tapiz –continuó su madre- narra lo sucedido –empezó a señalar las escenas una por una- Aquí muestra la afrenta del barón a la casa de mi padre, aquí ves al ejército preparándose para la guerra…

Aurora contemplaba cada escena al detalle, buscando desesperadamente algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera ayudarla.

-…Y, por último, el rey victorioso sentado en su trono.

La joven posó su mirada en la última escena. El espacio estaba ocupado pos cuatro figuras: la que más destacaba era la del rey, entronizado y, tal y como decía su madre, victorioso y triunfante. A su izquierda, también entronizada, estaba su reina. Sin embargo, las dos figuras más pequeñas fueron las que más captaron la atención de Aurora.

Eran dos niñas sentadas en el suelo a los pies de los tronos. Las dos iban vestidas igual, pero una de ellas (la que estaba a los pies del rey) era rubia, la otra tenía el cabello negro. Las dos parecían estar jugado. Debajo de las niñas aparecían dos nombres bordados: Fleur y Neriah…

-Tu abuela quiso hacer ésta escena de nuevo –dijo Fleur- Pero yo pude convencerla de que la dejara tal y como está..

A Aurora se le hacía extraño. Ante ella estaba Maleficent, la malvada bruja, la que le había maldecido, la que le había impedido vivir junto a sus padres, representada como una niña normal, jugando con su hermana rodeada de su familia. Era extraño…

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Dijo de repente su madre- De no ser por ella no te llamarías Aurora.

La joven la miró extrañada. Su madre la sonrió.

-No conocía ese nombre hasta que Neriah me habló de él. Del nombre de una diosa…

* * *

Esa misma tarde ella salió a pasear. Sola. Andando. Lo prefería a ir acompañada de un séquito inútil compuesto por idiotas aduladores que le impedían pensar. Al parecer, la tranquilidad era un precio aparte que había tenido que pagar por convertirse en princesa.

Pensaba en su tía. Su tía, Maleficent, la Emperatriz del Mal. Aurora había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, incluso, para saber más acerca de la malvada bruja que la maldijo siendo una cría. Había presionado mucho, había sobornado y pagado gran cantidad de dinero por obtener información sobre ella. Ahora que su investigación podía darse por concluida, la joven no sabía cómo debía sentirse: ¿Contenta, por haber acabado por fin? ¿Enfadada con sus padres, por cómo trataron a Neriah? ¿Apenada y sentida por el amargo destino que le había deparado a su tía? No lo sabía.

Sus pasos la habían dirigido, sin darse cuenta, al precipicio donde Maleficent había encontrado la muerte. De repente se acordó de las palabras de Philip, su prometido. ¿Qué había dicho? Aurora se estrujó los sesos para recordar aquella conversación. Él le había hablado ya varias veces de su batalla contra el dragón. Recordó como él decía, orgulloso, que lo único que había quedado del monstruo era una mancha negra…

Con una mezcla de curiosidad y cierto temor, la joven se dirigió al borde y se asomó, esperando ver la mancha negra, lo único que quedaba de Neriah de Lisieux. Sin embargo, no vio mancha alguna…

En un principio, Aurora se extrañó, pero después pensó que quizás aquella mancha era una ilusión que creyó ver un agotado Philip. Exhaló un largo suspiro de desilusión y emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Bueno, al fin lo terminé. ¡Quién me iba a decir que ésto me iba a llevar tanto! jeje. Espero que la historia os haya gustado, y me gustaría que en los reviews me comentéis qué os ha parecido la historia en general, tanto si es para llamarme genio o ponerme a aer de un burro. Todas las críticas son bienvenidas.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Algunas cosas que he incluido en la historia son pequeños guiños. Me gustaría deciros algunos:

-Tanto el nombre del maestro de Neriah como el del reino de Stefan los tomé de El Príncipe Valiente. Asimismo, el nombre de Maleficent, Neriah, es el una de las protagonistas de la saga escrita por Marianne Curley, Los Elegidos. Me enamoré de esa saga y, en especial, de ese nombre (no sé si es inventado o es un nombre real).

-Lisieux existe de verdad. Es una localidad del norte de Francia, creo que está en Normandía. A sus habitantes se les llama lexovien.

-El nombre de la comarca donde está la Montaña Prohibida (Ravenhaven), lo vi en un libro de actividades de la bella durmiente del año de la pera.

-Los juegos de los niños en el capítulo 2 se jugaron realmente durante la Edad Media. Es más, el coleccionar cintas de colores era muy popular, como nuestros cromos hoy día.

Una última cosa: Hace ya un tiempo me enteré de que existe el rumor de que el gran Brad Bird está preparando una película sobre Maléfica, que supuestamente se estrenará en 2013. Al parecer la película contaría básicamente lo mismo que he contado yo en mi historia (cómo se convirtió en la Emperatriz del Mal y esas cosas). No es que me parezca mal, nada de eso, espero de todo corazón que la lleven al cine. Sólo me gustaría deciros que si se estrena, vais a verla y encontráis cualquier parecido con mi fic, ya sabéis de donde se copiaron, jeje ;). Es broma, sólo quería difundir el rumor.


End file.
